


Hear no evil, Speak no evil, See no evil

by krissyxlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Apocalypse, Based on a Creepypasta, Happy Ending, Horror, M/M, Nightmares, Pandemics, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissyxlove/pseuds/krissyxlove
Summary: A Pandemic leaves everyone blind, deaf, and/or mute depending on their weaknesses.





	Hear no evil, Speak no evil, See no evil

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a horror story I kept listening to and falling asleep to so I decided to create a Dan and Phil AU for it because I am me and I love horror and Dan and Phil.

“You shouldn’t have told them,” Phil said. 

He was upset, that much was clear to Dan and he was sure it was even clear to the cab driver. Why did Phil have to bring this up now? Why couldn’t this wait until they got home? Now a stranger was being let into their world when it wasn’t even necessary. Dan _hated_ when Phil did this. It made him look like a shitty partner and if he retaliated, it only proved Phil’s point. 

“I just thought it was true,” Dan mumbled back. He was hoping his quiet tone was enough of a hint that this should wait until they are in private. Phil Lester however was as dense as dense could be and of course this only made him explode. 

“It’s like you didn’t even think about my feelings Dan! What if I told our friends about all the times you fucked up in front of people who are managing our business?!” Phil said this so loudly Dan saw the driver’s knuckles tighten around the steering wheel. Of course this was making him feel uncomfortable as well. Why wouldn’t it?

Dan heavily sighed. 

“Oh, of course you are going to pull that sigh on me. Making me look like the bad person in this situation. Why can’t you ever just admit you are wrong?” Phil asked. 

“Can’t this wait until we are home?” Dan was trying to whisper and nudge his head over to the poor driver who is caught listening to their argument. 

“No because whenever we are home you always avoid it! You lock yourself in the guest room until you decide I have _calmed down_ enough to come back and make up. That isn’t what I want this time Dan! I want you to see my feelings and at least admit you could have handled it all better.” 

Thankfully, before Dan could fuck things up even further the driver was pulling up to their place. He wanted to prove Phil wrong however so he got out and waited for Phil instead of just walking off alone like he really wanted to. He didn’t want them to go to bed mad so maybe he could listen. 

Back in their room it was deathly quiet. Phil was getting ready for the night by taking out his contacts and Dan was just stewing in all his emotions. Why was Phil so mad anyway? All Dan did was tell his friends that Phil needed to stand up for himself more especially to their management. Their friends care about them both so Dan saw this as an opportunity to hold a small intervention about Phil’s lack of authority. Dan couldn’t always be the bad guy who had to say no, Phil had to be it as well. 

Phil came back with glasses perched on his nose and a scowl that said he still wasn’t over what happened. Dan hated to admit it but he still looked so damn sexy even when he was angry with him. Phil was the love of his life after all. 

“Come to bed,” Dan said patting the spot next to him. 

Now it was Phil’s turn to sigh in response. “I want to Dan, but we need to stop doing this. We keep fighting and not resolving it. I talk and talk and talk about things that bother me, but it’s like you don’t even listen.” 

“I do listen,” Dan tried. 

“Even if you do, I get no feedback. My words might as well be falling on deaf ears.” 

“Okay, fine, well what about you? I may be deaf, but you are blind to the problems you cause due to the fact you never even say what you are really thinking!” Dan exploded. He’s had enough bottling this all up. Phil needed to see what his problems were since he always was so quick to point out Dan’s. 

“Dan this isn’t fair. Please, for once, just try to see **why** I am upset.” 

Dan sighed heavily. He knew what he could say and he knew exactly what would end this argument but he is prideful and also too far in to admit he is wrong. Plus, why is he the only one who should have to see the other’s side? Why can’t Phil? 

“Phil, I can’t apologize until you see why I say what I say,” Dan said. 

Phil’s shoulders dropped as he slowly shook his head. He walked over to the bed and grabbed the throw blanket that was resting at the end. “I’m not tired yet, I’m going downstairs to play some video games for a bit.” With that, Phil was leaving the room but before he left he turned around to look at Dan one last time, “I love you still, even if we are fighting.” With that, he was out of the room. 

Dan turned the light off and sighed into the darkness. Of course Phil had to go and say that, it is only the truth but dammit it makes him feel shitty. He knew he would resolve this in the morning but right now his head was starting to ache and his eyes were beginning to burn from the tears of frustration he’s been holding back all night.

-

The next morning Dan woke up and turned over to see no Phil. Phil must’ve fallen asleep on the couch again and now Dan knew he would have to listen to the perpetual whining because his neck has a kink in it. At least Dan knew he could massage it out to win some brownie points back with his partner.

Sitting up, Dan stretched his arms over his head. He felt his joints pop, but heard no sound. This is the moment when he realised everything in their place was deathly silent. No sound from outside, no sound from downstairs, and no sound anywhere. 

Thinking his ears are just clogged, Dan tried to yawn to pop them...that’s when he felt something was wrong. He tried to open his mouth but all he felt was an uncomfortable stretch of skin over where his mouth should be. 

Something was very wrong. 

Dan fumbled out of bed, almost tripping over his long limbs as he pushed his way into the bathroom. The door should have made a slam against the wall as he opened it with such force, but it didn’t. 

Dan could feel his heart racing but he couldn’t even hear his heart beating in his ears, he couldn’t even hear the ringing, or the white noise that is present even in moments of pure silence. There was nothing. 

Dan was looking down at his feet. The mirror was right there, but he was too scared to look. Why was he so scared? Surely he would just look and catch his typical morning reflection of tired eyes and messy hair. If that were the case, why couldn’t he just lift his head? 

When he did, he regretted it instantly. His eyes were tired, his hair was a mess, but when his eyes trailed down to what should have been chapped lips...there was nothing. Just smooth skin trailing down from his nose to his chin. His eyes instantly widened in terror as he backed away from his reflection. His back hit against the wall, but he was unable to even yelp at the pain it caused. He could feel stuff tumbling to the floor, but there was still no sound. That’s when he caught an even more horrifying realization in the mirror...he had no ears. His hand quickly slapped against the side of his head where his ears should have been but there was only smooth flesh, just how it was over where his mouth should be. 

This was wrong, this was all wrong. Dan could feel bile and panic rising up his throat but with no proper escape for it all he knew he had to keep it down. Sinking to the floor Dan kept rubbing at the sides of his head as if it would reveal what used to be there, but again he could only feel smooth skin until he knew it was rubbed raw. Frustration quickly gave way to panic as hot tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and his breathing increased through his nostrils only. It was like running a marathon and trying to catch your breath by only using a straw, and the more he focused on it, the worse it got. In out, in out. It happened in rapid successions as his lungs burned craving more than just the small amount of oxygen it was receiving. He tried to calm himself so he could make his way to Phil...maybe he could make sense of it. Maybe Phil could...oh God, where is Phil? 

Dan could feel anxiety force its way back into every fibre of his being as he clumsily ran out of the bathroom and rushed down the steps. Trying to catch his breath again he stopped in the lounge frantically turning his head left to right as if Phil would somehow manifest in front of him. What was in front of him however was their TV with a flashing red emergency signal that he was sure was making ample noise if he could hear it. What he read however made his stomach drop. 

**URGENT MESSAGE: NATIONWIDE PANDEMIC LEAVES SEVERAL BLIND, DEAF, AND/OR MUTE. SEVERAL CASUALTIES CAUSED BY ACCIDENTS. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR HOME AT THIS TIME IF YOU CAN READ OR HEAR THIS MESSAGE.**

It kept flashing across the screen and it only intensified the fear coursing through Dan’s veins. He had to find Phil. Making his way into the kitchen he saw long limbs curled up into a tight fetal position and facing the wall. He exhaled a heavy sigh of relief through his nose for the first time since this pandemic started. Carefully approaching the figure on the floor he gently rubbed at Phil’s back since he is unable to alert his lover of his presence any other way. 

Dan should have been met with comforting aquatic eyes that sparkled with greens and gold...instead he was met with nothing. Not even dark pits of soulless eyes, he was literally met with nothing. Much like his ears and his mouth all there was was a stretch of skin over where his eyes should be. It made Dan’s stomach churn. It was Phil, his Phil, but it didn’t feel like it. He felt himself backing away by instinct as bile started to rise up rapidly with no place to escape. This was Hell. 

Phil was talking a mile a minute and Dan could see it, but couldn’t hear or respond. He felt tears flowing down his cheeks as he kept backing away as Phil cornered him. He wasn’t trying to scare Dan. It was clear he was just as confused and scared himself but he had the privilege of not being able to see what Dan could. Pushing past his fears, Dan reached down to grab one of Phil’s flailing hands and brought it up to the tip of his nose before slowly moving it down towards the offending stretch of skin. 

Phil’s hand retracted as if Dan just burned him and he could see Phil now trying to shout louder because he was still unaware that Dan couldn’t hear anything. So that Dan could make Phil see what he couldn’t physically, he brought both of Phil’s hands up to the sides of his head and instantly saw Phil’s mouth stop moving. Dan held Phil’s hands against the spot where his ears once were and he knew that Phil now understood. There was no movement and there was silence all around as both men just stood there processing all this information. There was nothing left to do but just embrace each other. Dan hugged Phil and held onto him as if he were a lifeline. At this point he may as well be since this was likely the beginning of the end. This was more than that though, this was Hell on Earth. It’s always been Dan and Phil vs The World but now it was The World vs Dan and Phil. Dan was confident in one thing however, and that was the fact they knew each other inside and out. They had so many barriers right now but the way Phil relaxed into Dan’s touch, he knew they would be just fine.

-

Dan woke up with a gasp. He took in as much air as his greedy lungs would allow as he literally basked in the sounds of the city outside. He had never been more grateful to hear honking horns and shouting from down below. He could cry but there was no time for that, he had to go find Phil. Bolting down the stairs, he smiled as he saw Phil peacefully asleep with both eyes intact. There was no panic, but there was still so much left to do.

“Phil,” Dan said gently as he shook him awake. 

“Mmph, Dan?” Phil said as he opened his eyes. They were even more beautiful than Dan ever remembers them being. Maybe he was being dramatic, but it was so true in this moment. 

“I just wanted to say I am sorry and we are both wrong sometimes, but no matter what I want to always work on it with you. Also, I love you too, even when we fight.” 

The world was right again. Dan and Phil were right again.


End file.
